Amor , será pra sempre
by Secreet
Summary: será que existe destino , será que existe alma gemea ? descubra , nessa fic que vai deixar voce fascinado com tanto amor - AHH QUE ODIO , ficou horrivel , mas a fic e otiima :D S/S
1. Pré fic :P

**Tem coisas que o tempo não muda ..**

- Shaoran !

- Sakura !

- Que saudades que eu senti de você (:

- Eu também Sakura , muitas .

**Mas tem coisas que apenas 4 anos mudam .**

- Foi um prazer conhecer a ex-pretendente do Shaoran ..

**Ódio ...**

- AII QUE VADIA !

- Eu também achei Sakura , mas você tem que ficar calma .

**Lembranças ...**

- Você se lembra da sua última estadia aqui Shaoran ?

- Sim .. Me lembro bem Sakura .

**Brigas ..**

- ICHIGO , CHEGA !

- Não Sakura ... isso é só o começo .

**Amor ...**

- PORQUE VOCÊ INSISTE NISSO SHAORAN ?

- Porque .. eu te amo .

**Será que o que tem que durar pra sempre ... dura ?**

**Descubra , na mais nova fic sobre o amor de Shaoran e Sakura .**

**Amor , será pra sempre .**


	2. A notícia

Capitulo 1 - **A noticia**

Sakura estava sentada no seu quarto olhando pela janela , quando Kero a avisa que o telefone ta tocando ( - ela tava vegetando

tanto que nem ouviu --' )

Kero - Sakura ... Sakura .. SAKURA !

Sakura - AH ! oi kero (:

Kero - o telefone , voce nao ouviu ?!

Sakura - Ah siim .. nao ouvi nao xD

Sakura pega o telefone :

Sakura - Alo ?

Tomoyo - Oii Sakura ! Que saudades !

Sakura - TOMOOYO ! eu tambem , apesar de fazer apenas 1 dia que a gente nao se ve '

Tomoyo - Eh .. eu sei xD' mas eu liguei pra avisar uma coisa ..

Sakura - O que ?!

Tomoyo - bem .. é que ...

Sakura - O QUE ?! QUEM VEM PRA CÀ ?

Tomoyo - O Shaoran !

Sakura - quandoo ? que horas ? vem de avião ? (- relembrando , shaoran tinha se declarado , e ido pra china :'( . ai ele est

ava pra voltar , mas a sakura simplesmente havia esquecido a declaração --' )

Tomoyo - Ainda nao sei .. so sei que vem amanhã , ainda nao sie a hora )

Sakura - Aiaiaiai Tomoyo :D valeu amiga :D

Tomoyo - que nada ;) beijoo

Sakura - beijoo,ate amanha :)

Sakura desliga o telefone , e começa a pular na cama loucamente --'

Sakura - AAAAAAAAAAH ! ELE VEM PRA CAAAAA ! ELE VEM PRA CAAAAAAA ! ELE VEM PRAAA ..

Touya (-pra quem nao sabe , ele e irmão da sakura D) - Sakura , que baguunça é essa ? e quem vem pra cá ?! Não vou fazer comi-

da pra mais ninguem ! u.ú

Sakura - [caidinha japonesa pra trás , no qual eu abrevio CJPT naao e nada touya ' e ninguem vem pra ca , fica frio :D

Touya - So o .. Shaoran , ne Sakura ? cara de esperto

Sakura fica vermelha

Sakura - er ..

Touya - hihihi .. esquece .. tchau pentelha :D

Sakura - tchauu :D

Sakura deita na cama , e pensa ( um pouco alto ) :

Sakura - aiaiaiai .. 4 anos se passaram e eu ainda sinto o mesmo por ele :) ( - sim , sakura e shaoran estavam agora com 14 :) )

Kero - Ele quem Sakura ?

Continua ..

**Oii gente , aí ta o primeiro capítulo , pra quem pediu (:**

**Por favor , deixem reviews, comentando , criticando ou pedindo algo (:**

**Obrigada , beijoos da Secret xD**


	3. A transformação

Capítulo 2 **- A transformação**

Sakura - Err .. Ninguém , kero .. ninguém :D

Kero - CARACA !

Sakura - O que ?!

Kero - O novo nome do Shaoran é Ninguém :O

Sakura [ CJPT com cara de quem vai matar o kero - NAO QUERO , EU DISSE NINGUEM .

Kero amendtrondado - Ok ok :S

Sakura - Boom .. eu vou no shopping .. sabe .. tomar café ..

Kero - Café as 19:00 ?!

Sakura - è .. Tchau :D

Sakura sai correndo

Kero - Essas mulheres ...

Sakura entra no shopping e vai comprar roupas para receber seu amado ( - aiaiaiai que meloso :P ) , ela vai na loja da Dolce & Gabanna

e compra tudo o que tem direito com o resto da sua mesada :D ( - que era um pouquinho alta , cof cof cof voltando a historia )

voltando pra casa ..

Sakura - Aii , comprei essas roupas LINDAS . E fiz meu Cabelo , e to liinda (:

Sakura se olha no espelho quando de repente Tomoyo chega ;D

Sakura - TOMOYO !

Tomoyo - SAKURA !

as duas se abraçam .

Sakura - Tomoyo , o que faz aqui a essa hora ?

Tomoyo - Imaginei que iria querer uma opnião minha sobre como voce mudou e o que ele iria achar disso '

Sakura - Como voce adivinhou ? cara de espanto

Tomoyo - EU sou A CARA :D

Sakura - Okk OO' vamoos começar entao ne ?!

TOmoyo - boom , tirando o fato que voce ficou maior , seu cabelo cresceu , voce ficou mais bonita , voce tambem tem mais cur-

vas agora , sabe ?

Sakura - Acho que sei " AN ?

Tomoyo [ CJPT - Boom , seu corpo tem mais curvas , esta mais bonito (:

SAkura - Ah sim '

Tomoyo - Boom , voce ta bem mais bonita , resumindo :D EU vou dormir hoje aqui e amanha farei suas unhas , seu maquiagem e

arrumarei seu cabelo de novo :D

Sakura - Maquiagem , tem certeza ?

Tomoyo - Aham :D Agora vamos dormir , nao tenho maquiagem o suficiente para olheiras ':D

Sakura - Okk .. Boa noite tomoyo D

Tomoyo - Boa noite Sakura :D

E sakura dorme pensando no dia de amanhã .. ou será na pessoa de amanha ?!

_Continua .._


	4. A chegada

Capítulo 3 **- A Chegada**

No dia segunte ..

Tomoyo - Sakura , Sakura , SAKURA !

Sakura - An .. AH ! QUe é Tomoyo ?!

Tomoyo - Ja são 13:00 , e o Shaoran acabou de me ligar avisando que chega as 15:00 !

Sakura - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! TENHO QUE CORRER , FAZER MEU CABELO , TOMAR BANHO , COLOCAR A ROUPA! mas não nece-

ssariamente nessa ordem --'

Sakura vai se arrumar enquanto Tomoyo também se arruma . após acabar o banho , Sakura colocou a roupa , que era uma saia jeans

com uma blusa rosa e uma sandalia , e depois Tomoyo fez a maquiagem de sakura :)

14:00 

Sakura - Aiaiaiai Tomoyo , o Shaoran chega daqui a uma hora .'' Que que eu faço ?!

Tomoyo - Fica quieta pra eu terminar suas unhas '

Sakura - AH tá ':D

14:30 

Sakura - Aiaiaiaia Tomoyo , agora so faltam 15 minutos (- porque elas tinham que ir pro aeroporto mais cedo né ? --')! que

que eu faço ?

Tomoyo - FICA QUIETA DE NOVO PRA EU TERMINAR SEU CABELO SAKURA !

Sakura [cara de espanto - Ook ..

14:40 

Sakura estava absolutamente linda :) ela estava com o cabelo , que agora batia nas costas preso num coque , com as unhas rosas

e com sua roupa deslumbrante . È , tudo isso pelo Shaoran ':P

Tomoyo - Nem acredito Sakura .. Você está absolutamente LINDA :D EU sou um gênio [cara de convencida

Sakura - È verdade Tomoyo , brigada amiga (; [abraça a amiga

Tomoyo - Agora vamos Sakura ! já são 14:43 !

Sakura e Tomoyo pegam um taxi até o aeroporto , entram , vão pro desembarque .. Pronto ! 14:00 :)

Moça do aeroporto xD - Atenção parentes e amigos de passageiros do voô 2475 que veio da China , o voô acaba de iniciar o pouso :)

Sakura - AII Tomoyo , voce ouviu ?! É o voô do Shaoran ?!

Tomoyo - Ann , deixa eu ver aqui no papelzinho .. É sim Sakura :D

Sakura - AII MEU DEUS !!!

Tomoyo - Ihh , nao é aquele lá ?

E de repente , Sakura olha pro lado e vê Shaoran vindo para dentro do aeroporto .

Shaoran - SAKURA !

Sakura - SHAORAN !

E os dois saem correndo um em direção ao outro , e se abraçam :)

Shaoran - Que saudades Sakura ! Tomoyo [e dá um abraço em Tomoyo

Sakura - Eu tambem SHaoran , Muitas :D

Tomoyo - Oii Shaoran . E quem é essa garota ai atra de você ?

_Continua ..._

**Olá gente ! vim responder a nova review :D**

**Bruna – Olha , se eu soubesse o que é isso xD'' é porque sou nova nisso , não sei metade das coisas :D**

**Maas obrigada pelo elogio , vou postar uns 4 caps. por dia ;)**

**Continuem mandando reviews gente , eu ****A M O**** :D**


	5. A decepção

Capítulo 4 - **A decepção**

??? - Ahh , me desculpe . Meu nome é Ichigo , e eu sou a namorada do Shaoran (:

Shaoran [sem graça - éé .. ela é a Ichigo :S

Sakura de repente sente o seu chão desmoronando . Parecia que o mundo havia acabado , e que nada mais faria sentido . talvez

fosse mentira , mas nao era . A Ichigo estava na sua frente e tinha dito que SHaoran era seu namorado . E agora , o que sakura faria ?

Sakura - Err , da licença .

E Sakura sai correndo , e vai para o banheiro do aeroporto , onde nao havia ninguem . e começa a chorar , mas como se nunca

mais fosse ser feliz . Desfaz o cabelo que havia feito , a maquiagem .. tudo o que era pro Shaoran , ela desfez . Sentou na

pia e se esbaldou a chorar . Mas , Sakura era uma garota forte .

Sakura - Você nao pode chorar por ele Sakura ! Esquece , ele nunca gostou de voce .

E Sakura começa a lavar o rosto . E sai andando para uma lanchonete . De repente , ela senta na cadeira , e Shaoran chega :

Shaoran - Sakura .. posso falar com você ?

Continua ..


	6. Lanche de reencontro

Capítulo 5 - **Lanche de reencontro**

Sakura - Sim ..

Shaoran - Porque você saiu daquele jeito ?

Sakura - Porque eu queria ir ao banheiro , oras "

Saoran - Ah sim [sem acreditar . Mas afinal , você gostou da Ichigo ?

Sakura - Sim .. ela parece ser ... legal .

Shaoran - Que bom . nos vamos estudar juntos de novo , Sakura . e vamos voltar a fazer tudo juntos ( - isso pegou mal :O )

Sakura - É verdade .. E , bem , você se lembra da sua ultima estadia aqui ?

Shaoran vermelho - Siim ..

Sakura - Ah , que bom (: (-detalhe , Sakura nao lembrava da declaração , mas Shaoran sim . ELa se referiu apenas a amizade deles )

[Tomoyo chega correndo

Tomoyo - Sakura ! te procurei pelo aeroporto inteiro ! depois a gente precisa conversar ;)

Sakura - ok (:

Ichigo - Aii Shaoran , que bom que nos encontramos de novo :D

Shaoran - Eh verdade meu amor :) [ dá um selinho em Ichigo

Sakuracabisbaixa - Er .. Vocês querem lanchar lá em casa ?

Ichigo - Claro

Shaoran - Uhum

Tomoyo - Eu já ia mesmo '

Sakura - Então vamoos (:

[Chegando na casa de Sakura , ela vê um bilhete

"_Sakura , fui pra casa da Serena (-namorada dele , me pertence a personagem) . Beijos , Touya_ "

Sakura - Er .. Meu irmão saiu , então vou fazer o lanche D

Sakura vai pra cozinha e começa a preparar bolinhos de arroz , depois ela serve e senta na mesa . e todos começam a conversar ;

Sakura - Er .. então Ichigo , a quanto tempo você namora o Shaoran ?

Ichigo - A .. 2 anos e meio :D

Sakura - Ah siim ..

celular da Tomoyo toca

Tomoyo - Licença :)

Tomoyo - Alô ? Meiling Li ? Tudo boom sim e com você ? O QUE ? VOCE VEM PRA CA HOJE ? Ahh ta , vem pra casa da Sakura .. PERAI ?

Sakura ? Ah tá .. Beijoo . tchau :D [ Tomoyo volta

Sakura - Quem era ?

Tomoyo - Err..meu pai ''

Shaoran - Mentira .

Tomoyo - Ok , era a ...

campainha toca

Continua ...


	7. A mudança do que era

Capítulo 6 **- A mudança do que era .**

Sakura - Vou atender . [abre a porta Meiling Li ?

Meiling Li - Oii Sakura (:

Sakura - Er .. quanto tempo :D pode entrar , senta ali na mesa com a gente (:

[Meiling Li e Sakura se sentam

Meiling Li - Oi Shaoran (: Oi , Ichigo ¬¬' .

Shaoran - Oii Meiling Li , o que faz aqui ?

Ichigo - Olá , Meiling Li ¬¬" .

Meiling Li - Beem , é que eu precisava falar umas paradas com a Tomoyo , aí eu soube que ela tava aqui , e resolvi fazer uma

visitinha a Sakura (:

Shaoran - Ah siim .. Bem , que bom . Tava com saudades de você prima (:

Meiling Li - Eu tambem Shaoran :)

campainha toca

Sakura - Aii que será dessa vez [ vai até a porta , e pega uma carta com o carteiro - ai volta pra mesa Ihh , é uma carta

da escola :O

Shaoran - O que diz ?

Sakura - Que .. O COLEGIO VAI SE TORNAR INTERNO :O

Tomoyo , Shaoran , Meiling Li - O QUE ?

Sakura - È isso mesmo , olha o que diz :

" _Prezada Sakura Kinomoto ,_

_Estamos enviando essa carta por motivos de que nossa escola , Tomoeda , a partir de agora é INTERNA e ate o ENSINO MEDIO , como_

_alguns solicitaram anteriormente . E , na segunda 13 , os alunos já poderão começar a trazer seus pertences pra escola ._

_Atenciosamente ,_

_Micho Uchan - Diretora_ "

Tomoyo - CARACA :O

Shaoran - Puutz , eu não acredito .

Meiling Li - Nem eu !

Ichigo - O que está acontecendo ?

Shaoran - A escola em que nós todos estamos matriculados se tornou interna (-nos todos incluindo a maldita Ichigo - que me pertence tambem (: )

Sakura - P-p-erai ? 'Nos' ? Voce , a Ichigo e a Meiling Li também ?

Os três - Aham (:

Sakura - Oo'

Tomoyo - Olha , pense pelo lado positivo Sakura , agora tem os gatinhos do Ensino Medio para nos apreciarmos -

Sakura - É verdade :D³

Shaoran com ciumes - Beem , então acho melhor eu , a Ichigo e a Meiling Li irmos pra casa , empacotar nossas coisas ..

Ichigo - È sim

Meiling Li - Mas antees , Sakura , Tomoyo , venham comigo um instante .

no quarto de Sakura

Meiling Li - Boom , eu tenho coisas a falar sobre a Ichigo .

Sakura e Tomoyo - O que ?!

Meiling Li - Sem o Shaoran por perto , ela é um PORREEEEEE ! Cara , ela é MUIITO ciumenta , e quando ele sai ela vira outra pessoa --'

Sakura - Caraca :O , mas espera : você ainda gosta dele ?

Meiling Li - Claro que não ! eu já saí disso faz 3 anos :)

Tomoyo - Ah siim .. Boom , depois a gente se fala :D

Meiling Li - Okk , beijoos gente :D

Sakura - Vou acompanha-los ate a porta ;D

[Sakura desce com Meiling Li e encontra Shaoran e Ichigo ( - ai que odioo , eu odeio a Ichigo , olha o que ela vai fazer x.x )

Ichigo - Tchau Sakura .. Foi um prazer conhecer a ex-pretendente do Shaoran :) sorrisinho malefico

Sakura - Tchau Ichigo .. Foi um prazer conhecer você com vontade de pular no pescoço de Ichigo

Shaoran - Er .. Tchau Sakura :)

Sakura - Tchau Shaoran :D

E Sakura fecha a porta e sobe as escadas , ate o seu quarto .

Sakura - AAAAAAAAII QUE ODEIO AQUELA MENINA !

Tomoyo - Er .. eu ouvi ! que vaca !

Sakura - Pode crer ! possessa de raiva ( - se isso nao fosse uma fic feliz , e se eu fosse a sakura , nao chamaria a menina

apenas de vadia , sim ? ou seja , usem sua c-r-i-a-t-i-v-i-d-a-d-e :) )

Tomoyo - Poois é .. Boom , vou dormir aqui :) Já pedi pra Sarah ( - me pertence , é a "assistente pessoal" da Tomoyo) arrumar

minhas coisas

Sakura - QUe bom :D Vou pegar caixas la em baixo e empacotar todas as minhas coisas ;)

Sakura desce as escadas e sente algo , mas nao liga . Pega as caixas e sobe .

Sakura - Quer me ajudar a empacotar tudo , Tomoyo ?

Tomoyo - Claro Sakura :D

E Sakura e Tomoyo empacotam tudo , e depois vão dormir . Será que o pressentimento de Sakura era uma carta , ou era o nervosismo ?

Continua ..


	8. Tudo novo

Capítulo 7 - **Tudo novo :)**

No dia seguinte , o despertador toca e Sakura e Tomoyo acordam . A Sakura foi tomar banho enquanto Tomoyo tomava café , depois elas trocaram .

Sakura - Ahhh , eu to com sono x.x

Tomoyo - Aii Sakura , cruzes ! Acorda pra cuspir , porque você tem que pensar pelo lado bom :) Além do Shaoran ter voltado , e que o ERIOL vai est-

udar com a gente :D Vai ainda ter os gatxenhos do Ensino Medio ( - isso eu me inspirei pela minha escola :D )

Sakura [rindo - Ok Tomoyo , vou pensar por esse lado :) [ pega as malas e leva até o carro de Tomoyo

Touya [ chegando agora - Oii Sakura , vai se mudar ?

Sakura - Não Touya , o colégio se tornou interno

Touya -YEEEEES ! GRAÇAS A DEUS ! Brincadeirinha mala , me liga depois :)

Sakura - Okk peste , beijo ;

Sakura entra no carro e Tomoyo depois . Elas vão para o colégio e vão direto pro Ginásio , assim como a diretora pediu :)

Diretora Micho ( - o nome me pertence ) - BOM DIA ALUNOS !

Alunos - Bom dia diretora Micho !

Diretora - Bem , como podem ver , o colégio é interno agora e blá blá blá ..

uma hora depois 

Diretora - Bom , é isso . Agora , passem todos aqui na mesa de recepção para pegar as chaves dos seus quartos .

Uma montanha de alunos sai correndo em direção a mesa , mas se ferraram , pois era por ordem alfabética (- hahaha , eu tinha que colocar isso xD) .

Após pegarem as chaves , foram para o quarto arrumar suas coisas , pois afinal , o resto da semana era livre :D ( - que sorte x) )

Shaoran - Sakura ! Qual é o seu quarto ?

Sakura - Errr .. 142 A

Shaoran - Sério ? o meu é 142 B :) ( - A Ala das meninas ; B Ala dos meninos :D )

Sakura - Que bom :D Maas , espera . Então seu quarto dá de janela com o meu ?

??? - Siim , e eu sou o colega de quarto dele . Uau , e que vista nos vamos ter ;)

Shaoran - Sakura , esse é o Elliot , Elliot essa é a Sakura ;)

Elliot - Muito Pr.. [ cortado por um tapa da Sakura

Sakura - Muito prazer , Elliot .

Shaoran [ rindo - Boom , eu vou arrumar minhas coisas .. Você vem Elliot ?

Elliot - Aii , aham . Depois me passa seu numero Sakura piscadinha sexy

Sakura - Ok ok .. [ rindo vou arrumar minhas coisas tambem :)

Chegando no quarto ..

Sakura - Tomoyo !

Tomoyo - Sakura ! Você é a minha colega de quarto ?!

Sakura - AHAM !

Sakura e Tomoyo - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Sakura - Quem será nossa vizinha ? bate na porta do quarto ao lado

Meiling Li - Quem é ?

Sakura - Sakura !

Meiling Li - Ahh oii Sakura :D O que te traz aqui ?

Sakura - Beem , é que eu queria saber quem eram as nossas vizinhas .. Quem é a sua companheira de quarto ?

Meiling Li - Beem ..

Ichigo - Olá Sakura .

Continua ..


	9. Amizade verdadeira

Capítulo 8 - **Amizade verdadeira**

Sakura - Oi Ichigo

Ichigo - Boom , o vizinho de frente de vocês é o Shaoran né ?

Sakura - É sim , porque ?

Ichigo - Só não vai tirar a roupa de proposito na frente da janela e depois falar que foi sem querer .. porque parece ser bem seu tipo .. [fecha a porta

Sakura - Ai sua .. [ Tomoyo pega ela calando a boca e leva pro quarto VADIIIIIIIIA !

Tomoyo - Eu também achei Sakura , mas você tem que ficar calma .

Sakura - Como Tomoyo ? Se ela me chamou de . [ abrem a porta Oooi Touya , mas o que você faz aqui ?

Touya - Beem , eu arranjei um bico de inspetor .

Sakura - Ahh que bom "

Touya - Olha la o que faz viu .. Beijos mala :D

Sakura - Tchau pentelho :)

Tomoyo - So seu irmão mesmo D''

Sakura - É verdade .. Mas e então , já viu o Eriol ??

Tomoyo vermelha - Já .. Mas ele tá namorando . triste

Sakura - :O Com quem ?

Tomoyo - com a Meiling Li ..

Sakura - Aii , que droga ... Mas calma , tem gente melhor por ai . O cara certo vai aparecer pra você na mesma velocidade que olhar pra janela :D

Tomoyo [olha pra janela - Ah , então é aquele loiro ali ?

Sakura [CJPT - Nao Tomoyo , to dizendo que ele vai aparecer rapido pra você :D

Tomoyo - Ah tá .. '

Sakura - hehehe .. Vou começar a arrumar minhas coisas :)

Tomoyo - Okk .. Eu também (:

Três horas depois , elas já tinham arrumado algumas coisas , e foram conhecer a reformada escola :)

Tomoyo - E então Sakura .. me conte : É verdade que você ficou com o Drin ?

Sakura vermelha - Aham ..

Tomoyo -AAAAAAAAH EU SABIA !

Sakura - Então diga , eu sei que você ja ficou com o Eriol cara de espertenha

Tomoyo vermelha igual a um tomate aham ..

Sakura- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EU SABIA :D

Tomoyo - Perai , a gente ja sabia mesmo . Voce ja tinha me contado lembra ?

Sakura - É verdade .. e você ja tinha me contado tambem .

As duas [CJPT - AII MEU DEUS ..

Sakura - Tomoyo , vamos fazer uma promessa ?

Tomoyo - Siim (:

Sakura - Seja qual for a circunstancia , nos permaneceremos juntas sempre , amiga ?

Tomoyo - Claro , sempre :)

Sakura - Eu te amo Tomoyo , muito :)

Tomoyo - Eu também te amo Sakura . Muito mais .

As duas se abraçam .

_Continua .._

**Olá gente ! Como eu prometi , o 4º capitulo do dia (: Agradeço a todas as reviews , e vou responde –las agora ;)**

**Gabi G.L.O – Ahh , que bom que está gostando o/ HUDSAHDSAU não não , é que eu sei o que é ler uma fic e ficar muito curiosa com o que vêm –' dshaudsah ai eu posto rápido ******** mas me conta , o que você esta mais gostando na fic ?**

**Bruna Cm – Ahh , eu aceito siim ********, Me passa seu email , ai a gente conversa ;) E ai , ta gostando da fic ?**

**Ma Ling Chan**** – ****Pooxa , brigada Você não tem noção do quanto eu fico feliz quando dizem que gostam da fic .Sim , o Shaoran eh um bobão mesmo , que porre –' Mas quem eu mais odeio e a Ichigo :S**

**HDSAUHDSA Mas então , o que você ta gostando mais na fic ?**

**Beijoo gente ;**

**E continuem mandando reviews :D**

**Eu amoo ( ll )**


	10. O baile inesperado

Capítulo 9 - **O baile inesperado**

20:00 da noite , Sakura foi pro quarto , seguida de Tomoyo . Sakura se debruça pela janela , quando ouve alguem lhe chamar pelo outro lado ..

Elliot - Sakura ! Sakura ! SAKURAAAAAAA !

Sakura - Ahh OI!

Elliot - Seu telefone é 9568-2200 ?

Shaoran ( de toalha )[ (- OMG , pra vocês saberem ele tinha mó tanquinho sarado tá :P ) - Poo , me devolve isso !

Sakura [ admirando o Shaoran de longe) - Como você sabe ?

Elliot - Eu peguei na agenda do Shaoran , dentro da mala dele :)

Sakura [ sem conseguir parar de olhar pro Shaoran) - Ahh tah .. legal ..

Shaoran - O Sakura, voce ainda nao se arrumou pra festa de boas vindas ?

Sakura - AN ?

Shaoran - E .. uma festa nao formal '' Sakura sai correndo pro banheiro , toma o banho mais rapido da sua vida e volta pra janela --'

Sakura [ de toalha) ( - ela e meio pata gente :D ) - EH FORMAL ?

Shaoran [ olhando sakura com aquelas mini toalhas japonesas);)) - Er .. QUE ? NAO TO OUVINDO !

Sakura - É FORMAAAAAAAAAAAAL ?

Shaoran - NÃO !

Sakura - Valeu [ e corre pra se arrumar)

Uma hora depois , Tomoyo já estava pronta e Sakura tambem . Sakura estava com um vestido até a canela rosa com glitter , e Tomoyo com um vestido longo

azul :D Elas tavam com uma sandalia prateada , e a Sakura com seu longo cabelo preso em um coque com alguns fios rebeldes e a Tomoyo com o ca-

belo de chapinha :) O baile era as 22:00 . Às 21:30 , alguém bateu na porta . Era o Elliot , querendo falar com a Tomoyo .

Tomoyo - Olá Elliot :D

Elliot - Oii Tomoyo , queria saber se quer ir no baile comigo ?

Tomoyo vermelha - Er .. C-c-claro :D

Elliot - Okk , te pego as 22:00 [ piscadinha sexy)

Tomoyo [ fecha a porta) - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EU VOU NO BAILE COM O ELLIOT !

Sakura - WOOW !

Tomoyo - hehehehe .. e você Sakura , vai com quem ?

Sakura - Ninguém me convidou .. triste

Tomoyo - Tenho certeza que alguém vai te convidar Sakura . D

[ bate na porta)

_ Continua ... _


	11. A estrela e suas mudanças

Capítulo 10 - **A estrela e suas mudanças .**

Sakura (abre a porta) - Oii Touya

Touya - Olá Sakura .. uma carta pra você :D

Sakura- Brigada ! Vai no baile ?

Touya - Ahaam ! A Serena já vai chegar :D

Sakura - Que boom :) Tchau mala ;D

Touya - Tchau pentelha , até o baile ;)

Sakura (fecha a porta) - O que será (Abre a carta)

"_Sakura , fique longe do meu namorado Beijos , Ichigo_ "

Sakura - Ai suua vaca , da vontade de seduzir o Shaoran só por isso :S

Tomoyo - Hehehe .. Calma Sakura , Vamos ;)

Sakura - Ok :D

E elas desceram as escadas , quer dizer . A Tomoyo e o Elliot , depois um bando de gente . O mais legal , é que a Sakura era a única sozinha . Ou seja

ela brilhou mais que todos 8D (- UDHSAUDSHDUSA , Sakura é uma star ) Quando Sakura ia descendo , a luz baixou e brilhou só sobre ela , e ela desceu .

Todos ficaram olhando meio bobos , e o Shaoran quase babou . Sakura estava maravilhosa , e ela sabia disso . Depois , todos foram para a pista de

dança dançar (- Nao , estudar ¬¬'') . O Shaoran chegou perto da Sakura e começou a dançar com ela .

Shaoran - Sakura , você está absolutamente linda :)

Sakura - Brigada Shaoran . Você esta maravilhoso (;

Shaoran - Brigada . Então , com quem você veio ?

Sakura - Ninguem . Ninguem me convidou , e em festa de dançar é melhor vir sozinha mesmo ;)

Shaoran - È , isso você tem razão . Quer sentar um pouco ?

Sakura - Ô se quero , esse maldito salto tá me matando x

Shaoran (rindo e indo sentar , junto com Sakura) - É verdade , deve ser horrível .

Sakura - E então Shaoran , como vai seu namoro coma Ichigo ?

Shaoran - Vai mal .

Sakura (espantada&feliz) - Como ?

Shaoran - Sim , ela é muito chiclete sabe ? E o pior , ela vive me traindo . Agora ela deve tá beijando outro aí . Ela é meio piranha , e isso eu não gosto .

Sakura - É , nem eu . E o pior é que tem homens que gostam ¬¬'

Shaoran - Pode crer .

Sakura - Poois é .. E o que você vai fazer a respeito ?

Shaoran - Estou pensando em terminar ://

Sakura - É , as vezes tudo tem que acabar . ( - Eu te amo mas tudo tem , eu te amo mas tudo tem , tem que ter um fim :) )

Shaoran - Verdade . E você Sakura ?

Sakura - Eu o que ?

Shaoran - Tá namorando , ficando com alguém ?

Sakura - Não , eu to solteira ;)

Shaoran - E o Yukito ?

Sakura - Nossa , ele ja foi embora e tem namorada .-.

Shaoran - Serio ? Que bizarro ! Muita coisa muda em 4 anos !

Sakura - É verdade .. Mas tem muita coisa que não muda .

Shaoran - Tipo o que Sakura ?

_Continua ... _

**Oii ! Vim me desculpar por não postar ontem e me desculpar também por não postar 4 hoje .. É que não tem quatro pra postar –' hoje vou tirar o dia pra escrever , e amanha eu pretendo postar 4 ;)**

**Boom , vou responder as reviews --**

**Ma ling Chan – É , eu também odeio a maldita Ichigo ¬¬ Ela é uma BITCH , e eu odeio ela forevermente :) HSDUAHDASU ah brigada , que bom que está gostando da fic . ;**

**Natsum****i Shimizudani**** – Poois é , nem eu x) Mas é uma marca que eu gosto , entoa eu coloquei ;P Ah siim , a Ichigo ? EU odeio a maldita Ichigo , apesar de gostar de outras Ichigos , assim como você :D Obrigada pelos elogios , eu tento fazer com que os leitores se entrosem de verdade com as personagens . Sim , isso vai ser explicado nos proximos capítulos , numa conversa entre a Mei Ling , Sakura e Tomoyo . A Ichigo é capaz de qualquer coisa :x HDSAUDSAH **

**Assim que eu tiver tempo , eu vou ler uma fic sua com certeza ;) adoro fiics :D aqui , o meu msn e email , nao eh oq tah no perilf x) meu email anninha257 . yahoo com br(ps:nao coloquei o arroba pq o FF nao deixa x;x).manda um email que eu passo o msn ;) E que bom que está gostando da fic , eu amo ouvir ( ou ler ) isso xD**

**Bruna c.m. – Eh .. pelo jeito todos odeiam a Ichigo o/ YEES ! HDSAUSHAD estou mandando o email exatamente agora ;) Beijoo :D**

**Gabii GLO xD – Ah que bom ! Eu tento trazer o mundo da fic para o nosso universo , como se eu vivesse o que a Sakura e geral da fic está vivendo . E eu adoro humor , por isso muitas piadinhas (: HDSUAHADSU UCI ( não , não é uma universidade ) – UnidosContraIchigo HDSAUDASH espere e você verá 8D HUDSAHDSA beijao ;**

**Gente , obrigada pelas reviews , e podem continuar mandando :D Eu irei responde-las com prazer ;)**

**Beijoos , e até a próxima :D**


	12. Parece que tudo tem um fim ou não

Capítulo 11 - **Parece que tudoo tem um fim ( ou não )**

Sakura - Err .. tipo , a minha amizade com a Tomoyo ''

Shaoran - É , isso é verdade . E outras coisas , tipo que você continua linda (vermelho)

Sakura (parecendo um tomatinho vermelho) - Er ... Você também continua lindo :)

Shaoran - Brigada ... Ah não! Lá vem ela .-. (Ichigo chega)

Ichigo - Olá amoor (: Vamos dançar?

Shaoran - Ah , eu to meio cansado ... Vamos ficar aqui ?

Ichigo - Claro ... (olha pra Sakura)

Sakura - Boom , eu vou andando , vou tirar fotos para por no meu orkut :) Tchau Ichigo , tchau Shaoran ;)

Shaoran - M-m-as .. Tá , tchau Sakura ;)

Ichigo - Adeus . Amoor , o que você estava fazendo com ela? ¬¬'

Shaoran - Nada , diferente de você com o Erick .

Ichigo (nervosa) - E-e-e-u ? com o Erick ? do que você está falando , Shaoran?

Shaoran - Eu vi você o beijando , tá ? Não adianta mentir .

Ichigo - O que? Quem te falou?

Shaoran - EU vi . Tirei foto . (mostra a foto para ela) . E aí , tem argumentos?

Ichigo - Bem , é que ele ...Me beijou !

Shaoran - EU fiz um video tambem (mostra o video) . Eu vejo que foi ele que tomou a iniciativa , Ichigo . Até parece , o video te entregou .

Ichigo - Olha , depois nos conversamos, ok?

Shaoran - Não temos mais nada para conversar. Acabou!

Ichigo - O que ? Depois nos falamos . (e vai embora)

Shaoran - Que parte do "Acabou" ela não entendeu ? --'

- Enquanto isso -

Tomoyo - Onde você tava Sakura? Te procurei esse tempo todo!

Sakura - Eu tava com o Shaoran ...

Tomoyo - AAII QUE LINDO !

Sakura - E você com o Elliot heim?!

Tomoyo - Bem ... vermelha) Ele é muito fofo :)

Sakura - Não rolou mais nada ?

Tomoyo - Só um beijo ... Talvez dois ... Tá , a gente ficou x)

Sakura - Aiaiaiaia que liindo :D

Tomoyo - Hehehehe ...Beem, e você e o Shaoran ?

Sakura - Ai ai ai, bom, ele falou que ia terminar com a Ichigo

Tomoyo - Aii que bom o/ E o que você falou ?

Sakura - Bem , eu perguntei porque e tal ... Ele falou que é porque ele era chifrado por ela :P

Tomoyo - Ah siim :)

Sakura - Hehehe ...Ih, ai vem ele . (Shaoran chega)

Shaoran - Você tava contando a ela sobre o que a gente falou lá ?

Sakura - Aham :)

Shaoran - Sobre que parte ?!

Sakura - Sobre a parte que "você é corno mais é meu amigo, você é corno mais é meu amigo :D"

Shaoran (CJPT) - Hehehe ... Ah tá ... Eu terminei com ela .

Sakura - Sério ? Que boom (:

Tomoyo - É verdade ... Agora você está na pista , hein Shaoran? (Olha pra Sakura, que fica completamente vermelha)

Shaoran - Poois é .. Meninas , eu estou livre :D

Sakura [rindo - Hehehe... Não fique tão feliz , ela não vai parar de pegar no seu pé tão cedo...

Shaoran - Isso é verdade ;-; Maas , um dia ela me esquece :)

Ichigo - Ela quem Shaoran ? (chegando de repente)

_Continua ..._


	13. Falsidade&Constrangimento

Capítulo 12 - **Falsidade&Constrangimentos**

Shaoran - Er .. Você , Ichigo .

Ichigo - Eu ? Shaoran , precisamos conversar . Venha .

Shaoran e Ichigo saem . E vão para o quarto de Ichigo .

Ichigo - Shaoran , porque , de repente , você está tão estranho comigo ?

Shaoran - Ichigo , eu já disse . Eu vi você me traindo . E você é muito piranha . xS

Ichigo - Ok , eu estava bêbada .

Shaoran - Ichigo , você nem bebe . ¬¬''

Ichigo - Er .. Shaoran , desculpa . Eu estava com raiva de você , pois você tava andando demais com a Sakura , aí eu achei que vocês tavam com um caso .. Aí ,

eu resolvi devolver na mesma moeda .. Desculpa ;/

Shaoran - Ok .. Eu te perdôo dessa vez Ichigo . (selinho)

Ichigo - Brigada amor (beija)

- Enquanto isso -

Sakura - Aposto que aquela piranha vai inventar algo . ( - A Ichigo é prostituta , a Ichigo é mulher piranha .. xD )

Tomoyo - Isso é verdade . Aí vem ela .

Ichigo - Sakura , você não se deu bem dessa vez .

Sakura - Do que você tá falando Ichigo ?

Ichigo - Espere , pois uma vingancinha virá . (6)

Sakura - Ok Ichigo , eu tô pronta pra você . Eu não sinto medo ¬¬D

Ichigo - Pois acho melhor começar a sentir . ( sai )

Sakura - Por um momento eu fiquei com medo . Mas agora já passou .

Tomoyo - Hehehe .. Fazer o que D

Sakura - Boom .. é isso :) A festa acabou , acho que a gente tem que ir embora !

Tomoyo - Porque você diz isso ?

Sakura - Beem .. pelo fato de que todo mundo já foi embora , talvez ?

Tomoyo (CJPT) - É , tem razão ..

E Sakura e Tomoyo vão embora . Quando chegam no quarto , a Sakura foi tomar um banho . Ela saiu , colocou a lingerie (-;P) e o short do pijama . Quando ela ia colocar a blusa , o Shaoran entra ..

( - Ai gente , eu adoro fazer cenas constrangedoras (6) HDUSAHADSU )

Sakura - AHHHH ! ( pega o travesseiro ) NÃO APRENDEU A BATER NA PORTA NÃO ? ( vermelha )

Shaoran ( vermelho igual a uma pimenta ) - AHH DESCULPA !! Posso falar com você , depois de você colocar a blusa ?

Sakura ( coloca a blusa ) - Siim , pode falar .

Shaoran - Beem , eu reatei com a Ichigo .

Tomoyo ( que estava escutando a conversa atrás da porta ) e Sakura - O QUE ?

Sakura - Tomoyo !

Tomoyo - Er . Então ..eu escutei sem querer "

Sakura - Ok ¬¬ . Shaoran , porque ?

Shaoran - Porque ela falou que tava com raiva de mim e tal , porque acho que eu tava tendo um caso com você !

Sakura - Comigo ? Porque ela pensaria isso ?

Shaoran - Sei lá ... Nada a vê , né ?

Sakura - É-é !

Shaoran - Boom , eu vou lá :) Tchau Sakura , tchau Tomoyo

Sakura e Tomoyo - Tchau :) ( Shaoran fecha a porta . )

Sakura - Aiaiaia que micoo :S

Tomoyo - Beem , pensa pelo lado positivo : Se ele for um daqueles caras que só gosta da mulher pelo corpo , você ja ganhou seu coração :D

Sakura ( com cara de quem vai matar a Tomoyo ) - QUER MORRER TOMOYO ? ( toc toc toc ) QUEM É ?!

Meiling Li - Sou eu , Sakura .

Sakura - Ahh , pode entrar '

Meiling Li - Posso falar com vocês ?

_Continua ..._


	14. Poderosa :D

Capítulo 13 **- Poderosa :D**

Sakura - Claro Meiling Li

Meiling Li - Beem , eu tenho que esclarecer certas coisas . Eu vivi esses 4 anos sendo a confidente do Shaoran , então eu acho que vocês vão querer saber o que ele falou né ?

Tomoyo e Sakura - Siim :D

Meiling Li - Boom , Sakura . O Shaoran não parava de pensar em você no 1º ano . Ele falava a todo momento de você , e que talvez estivesse apaixonado .

Isso até o 2º ano e meio . Foi aí , que apareceu a Ichigo . Ele falou para mim , que não podia mais sofrer por uma garota que ele não sabia nem se ao menos

iria vê-la novamente . Então ele começou a namorar com a Ichigo . E aos poucos foi te esquecendo . Mas , a 1 mês , quando ele soube que viria pra cá , ele

lembrou de você , e de tudo o que tinham passado juntos . Então , foi aí que a Ichigo começou a sentir-se insegura , e começou a ''seduzir'' mais o Shaoran ,

então ele ficou muito em dúvida . A partir daí , a Ichigo se revelou a piranha que ela é ;x .E só agora que o Shaoran se deu conta .

Sakura - Então é por minha causa que ele hoje tá sofrendo com a Ichigo ?

Meiling Li - Tecnicamente , sim :// Outra coisa pra deixar bem clara : Tomoyo , eu sei que você gosta do Eriol . Desculpa se eu te magooei , mas é porque eu

me apaixonei pelo jeitinho cativante dele ( - oown , que kawaii ;P ). Ele me contou sobre vocês . E eu me senti um pouco culpada . Mas aí ele e pediu em namoro ,

para tentar te esquecer . E eu não tive escolha . Me desculpe , Tomoyo :)

Tomoyo - Que nada , Meiling Li . Eu já estou esquecendo-o também .To tentando recolocar outra pessoa em seu lugar .

Sakura e Meiling Li - QUEM ?

Tomoyo - Er .. O Elliot ( vermelha )

Sakura - AIAIAIAIA QUE LIINDO !

Meiling Li - QUE FOFOOO !

Tomoyo - Não é pra tanto --'

Sakura - Hehehe .. Fazer o que :)

Meiling Li - Gente , eu tenho que ir agora . O inspetor gato vai passar daqui a pouco --

Sakura - Er .. Bem , ele é meu irmão ''

Meiling Li (CJPT) - Er ... Então .. Tchau !

Sakura (rindo) - Tchau Meiling Li :)

Tomoyo - Tchau ;D

Sakura - Tomoyo , acho melhor a gente ir dormir ..

Tomoyo - Eu também , amanhã vai ser um dia mais cheio do que o de hoje :)

Sakura - Porque ?

Tomoyo - Bem , porque nós vamos conhecer a escola :D Vamos na piscina , na academia , no shopping , no cinema .. (-Tudo isso dentro do colégio 8D ; eu viajo , eu sei )

Sakura - Ook :D Boa noite .

Tomoyo - Boa noite amiga , dorme bem . E sonhe com o Shaoran D

Sakura - Pode deixar .. Bons sonhos com o Elliot , tá bom ?

Tomoyo -Hahaha ¬¬'

No dia seguinte

Sakura - Ahhhhh, que horas são ? 11:00 , ainda ?! Tomoyo , 11:00 :D

Tomoyo - Ah sim .. Boom , vou tomar banho D

Sakura - Okk .. enquanto isso eu vou lá comprar nosso café , na loja da Starbucks ( - - meu sonho é tomar um :D ). Qual você quer?

Tomoyo - Frapuccino --

Sakura - Ok ;) ( e vai embora )

depoois

Sakura - Tomoyo , eu cheguei :D Trouxe seu Frapuccino e o meu Capuccino :)

Tomoyo - Ahh brigada Sakura (: ( bebendo o café) E aí , depois nós vamos na piscina - ?

Sakura - Siim Tomoyo :) Mas eu vou de maiô . Eu sou muito gorda para ficar exibindo minhas banhas por ai :D ( - Detalhe : a Sakura era mó magra , cheia das curvas ;P )

Tomoyo - Você é anoréxica ?

Sakura - NÃO ! Porque ?

Tomoyo - Porque parece . Você não é gorda nem aqui nem na China ( - Ahh , entenderam o trocadilho ? ela nao eh gorda no Japão pra Tomoyo nem na China pro

Shaoran :D ) "

Sakura - SOU SIM ! E VOU DE MAIÔ :D

Tomoyo - Ok . Você não tem maiô mesmo :F

Sakura - Ah é :( Boom , vou tomar banho :D

Tomoyo - Ook :

Sakura foi tomar banho , e depois saiu . Ela fechou a cortina ( - ha , ela aprendeu 8) ) e colocou um biquini secsie da roxy :D ( - AHH EU AMO ROXY - )

Ai , ela e a Tomoyo foram pra piscina . E adivinham quem estava lá ? Se você chutou Shaoran e Ichigo , acertou o/ se você falou outro nome , pode ser

que tenha acertado também , porque nao tinham só eles na piscina 8 De repente , a Ichigo virou e falou :

Ichigo - Noossa Shaoran , você não acha que tem muita gente aqui não ?

Shaoran - Não , porque ?

Ichigo - Bem , é porque .. ( Sakura e Tomoyo chegam )

Sakura - Oii gente

Tomoyo - Olá Shaoran , oi Ichigo :

Ichigo - Oi garotas ':)

Shaoran - Olá gente :D

Tomoyo - Então , vocês viram o Elliot :)

Shaoran - Hehehe .. Ele tá ali

Tomoyo - Ah tah , brigada . Então .. eu vou lá , porque ele tá me devendo .. água !

Sakura - E como se deve água ? uú

Tomoyo - Er .. Tchau ! ( e sai nadando )

Ichigo - Hahaha .. Boom , e você Sakura ? Você tem namorado ?

Sakura - Não Ichigo , porque ?

Ichigo - Era só pra saber se tinha gente sondando o meu . :

Sakura - Fica fria ..

Ichigo - Porque ?

Sakura - Porque se eu tivesse afim do Shaoran você já teria o perdido faz tempo , hahaha :) ( e vai embora )

Ichigo - AI SUA ..

Shaoran - ICHIGO !

Ichigo - Desculpa ;

_Continua .._

**Oii gente ! Eu vim responder as reviews 8) ( - não , eu vim cozinhar :D )**

**Isabella Chan - Pooxa , que emoção :') você a viu quando ainda era um bebê :D HDUSHDSAUD vamos ao que interessa .Que bom que está gostando , eu adoro ler isso :D Beem , pode deixar que eu passo :D É que eu tenho 2 fics no arquivo :P Ai eu leio , e quando ler eu deixo review :) Ha, adorou o trocadilho :D Falando em Super gatinhas , assim que eu terminar essa fic , pretendo escrever uma sobre elas :) HUDSAHDSAU Mas então , o que tá gostando mais na fic ? Beijo ;**

** Natsumi - A parte da toalinha é o máximo (6') HSADUHDASUSD boom , amei a review criativa 8D 'Escritora misteriosa' ? HSDUHDSA eu nem sou tão secreta assim : Beem , mais uma que gostou do trocadilho :) Eu amo Mew Mew power o/ é irado :D Só que eu sou Elliot&Zoey forver , mas voltando ao assunto .. Siim , claro que pode me chamar de amiga , amiga :) Beijo , espero que goste desses caps. novos ;)**

**Ma Ling Chan - Ahh , não fique assim :( Eu achei que minha fic ia ter no maximo 3 reviews , eu me surpreendi quando vo 30 :O E obrigada pelos elogios :) Que bom que está gostando :D Uhul , Meiling o/ Eu adoro ela 8 Ook , obrigada pelos reviews , siim ? E continue acompanhando a fic , aposto que você vai se entrosar . HSADUDSAH beijo ;**

**Geente , obrigada pelos reviews ! E continuem mandando o// HUASDHDSAUHD**

**beijão , até a proxima ;)**

_Secret_ :)


	15. Última fileira

Capítulo 14 **- Última fileira :)**

Sakura - Hahaha .. Eu humilhei aquela Ichigo :)

Tomoyo - O que Sakura ?

Sakura . Bomm , é que assim (conta a história) . Entendeu ?

Tomoyo -SAKURA ! MUITOO BOOM :)

Sakura - Eu sei ;D

Tomoyo - Beem , a piscina tá ótima né ?!

Sakura - Poois é ... E o que você estava fazendo com o Elliot heeeim :D³

Tomoyo - Nada , ele só falou que eu era linda , e que ele tava meio afim de mim . e eu fiquei jogando água nele , e depois eu cheguei perto e sussurrei no ouvido

dele que eu tambem tava começando a gostar dele , e saí (: ( - AIII QUE KAWAII - . Desculpem-me '')

Sakura - Aiaiaiaiai que lindoo ! Beem , parece que vocês tem futuro heeim ?!

Tomoyo - Ah , será ? (sonhando) Ah , quem sabe :

Sakura - Hehehe .. Poois é , e eu espero que essa parada se resolva . Poois eu cada vez que olho pro Shaoran , fico mais apaixonada :D

Tomoyo - QUE LINDO ! AINDA BEM QUE EU FILMEI ISSO !

Sakura - O QUE ? TOMOYO , VOCE NAO PAROU COM ESSA MANIA DE FILMAR NÃO È ?

Tomoyo - Hehehe .. Calma , eu juro que não mostro pra ninguém u.ú/

Sakura - Ok :)

Tomoyo - Vamos , vamos ao shopping :DD³

Sakura - Okk '--

E elas saem da piscina , e vão tomar um banho . ( - momento merchandaise : elas usaram Seda Brilho Gloss , que deixam seus cabelos mais brilhosos ;) , HDSAUHDSAUASD ao menos os meus :P )

Depois do banho , elas colocaram umas roupinha fashion ai qualquer , e foram pro shopping , que era .. a metros da escola x) Quando chegaram lá , elas foram fazer

o que a maioria faz no shopping : comer o/ e fazer compras , queridos ficspectardores que acharam que eu ia colocar isso :) Ai , elas queria ir no cinema , só que elas

encontraram companhia : ...

Tomoyo - Elliot ?

Sakura - Shaoran ? O que vocês fazem aqui ?

Shaoran - Viemos ver o filme , dã '--

Sakura - E cadê sua namorada ?

Shaoran - Ficou com as amigas dela fazendo a unha , coisa de patty '--

Sakura - Ahh sim .. que filme vocês pretendem ver ?

Elliot - Ann , deixa eu olhar no bilhete .

Tomoyo - Vocês compram o ingresso sem saber qual é o filme ?

Shaoran - Uhum D

Elliot - "PS:Eu te amo" ( -GENTE È LINDO , EU ACONSELHO A VER -)

Tomoyo - Nós tambem !

Shaoran - Então vamos sentar perto , né ?

Sakura - Siim :) ( cochicha com Tomoyo ) tomoyo , você sabe que é romântico , né ?

Tomoyo - Claro , e daí ? sua chance :)

Sakura - De que ?

Tomoyo (CJPT) - De se aproximar mais dele , né Sakura !

Sakura - AH siim :) ook (: e sua de ficar com o Elliot , de novo :D

Tomoyo - Hahaha ¬¬

Shaoran - O que vocês estão cochichando ?

Tomoyo e Sakura - Err .. nada :X

Shaoran - Ok .. Nós vamos comprar pipoca e blá blá blá , e vocês vão pegando um lugar :) tá ?

Sakura - Ok :) Aonde vocês preferem ?

Elliot e Shaoran ( se olham ) - Lá atrás (66'

Sakura e Tomoyo ( sem entender - são tapadas xD ) - Ok (:

Elas vão embora e eles começam a conversar :

Elliot - E aí , o que você vai fazer ?

Shaoran - Nada .. só tentar me aproximar . Sou fiel a minha namorada , por mais que ela não seja .

Elliot - E ela não é mesmo , pois olha ela ali beijando outro . (aponto pra maldita Ichigo beijando um cara ai qualquer)

Shaoran - Puutz .. Será que agora é a hora de terminar ?

Elliot - Acho que é :)))

Shaoran - Ok . (vai na direção de Ichigo) Olá Ichigo , por acaso esse ai é seu namorado ?

Continua ...

**Oii gente ! Desculpa não postar ontem e talz , eu fui parar no hospital x.x mas já to melhor o/ pretendo fazer mais um capitulo hoje , por isso ainda não responderei as reviews ainda ******** geente , brigada pela atenção de vocês , é muito especial pra mim :D³ beijão , amo vocês ;**


	16. Mudanças Deslumbrantes

Capítulo 15 -**Mudanças Deslumbrantes** .

Ichigo - Err .. Shaoran , eu posso explicar ..

? - Quem é ele , Ichigo ?

Shaoran - O ex namorado dela :)

Ichigo - EX ? mas porque Shaoran ? (- cara de pau ¬¬'')

Shaoran - Porque você já tem um novo , aí :) Tchau Ichigo , até nunca mais , se Deus quiser ! ( e sai )

Ichigo - SHAORAN ! SHAORAN ! Ahh , dane-se .. ok Melon , vamos voltar ao que interessa . ( e volta a beijar o 'Melon' ) (- AHH MUITO BOOM O NOME )

Shaoran - Eu terminei com a Ichigo :D Me sinto tão aliviado 'uú

Elliot - AEEEEE ! GRAÇAS A DEUS ! Zueira , vamos . Temos um filme pra ver ..

Shaoran - E você uma menina pra ficar ..

Elliot - Hahaha ¬¬ muito engraçado .

Shaoran - Hehehe .. Vamos ;)

Eles entram no cinema , beem , e o beijo da Sakura e do Shaoran ainda não sai . Poois é , gente , nao se decepcionem ;( hahaha :P Beem , mas a

Tomoyo e o Elliot ficaram .. e Agora eu vou passar o tempo , como numa maquina do tempo sacas ? HAHAHA .. vamos lá :) Nas ferias de fim de ano

já , pois eu adoro essa epoca . 1 semana antes do ano novo , ou seja , natal :) Nada de interessante tinha acontecido até lá , só uma coisa :X Beem ,

O Shaoran tinha se tocado que ainda gostava da Sakura :) AH EHH ! A ICHIGO SAIU DO COLEGIO PARA A FELICIDADE DE TODOSS ! o//

Sakura - Tomoyo , Feliz Natal !! (e dá um presente pra ela)

Tomoyo - Ahh Sakura , brigada ! Feliz Natal pra voceê também ! (E dá outro presente pra ela )

Sakura ( abre o presente ) - UAU ! O novo cd da Rihanna ! Brigada Moyo ! ( e abraça a amiga )

Tomoyo ( abre o dela ) - AAH ! O DVD ao vivo do Justin Timberlake ! ( - homenagem a querida rachel e a minha amada mari may :) ) Brigadão Sak ! ( e a abraça também )

Shaoran ( chega ) - Feliz Natal garotas ! ( e as cumprimenta ) Toma o seu presente e o seu , Sakura

Elliot ( entrando) - Oi e olá ! FELIZ NATAAL ! ( e pula em cima delas ) Aqui , o presente de você , você e seu , Tomoyo :))

Meiling Li - FELIIZ NATAL ! ( e cumprimenta todos ) Aqui , vamos colocar todos os presentes antes de abrir aqui na cama :D

Tomoyo - Boa idéia ! ( Eriol entra ) (- ela nao sentia mais anda por ele) Oii Eriol !

Eriol - Olá ! Os presentes na cama amor ?

Meiling Li - Aham

Sakura - Okk , vamos lá ... ( todos colocam seus presentes) Ok , agora vamos dar os presentes . Quem quer começar ?

Meiling Li - EUU ! Boom , meu primeiro presente é pra você Tomoyo :)

Tá , e todo mundo se presenteoou , so faltou o da Sakura pro Shaoran e vice versa :)

Sakura - Toma Shaoran :)

Shaoran ( abre ) - UAU ! Que lindo Sakura , amei :) ( e abraça -a ) (- era uma cesta de chocolates , em forma de coração , ela mesmo fez :) ) Toma o seu :)

Sakura ( abre ) - AIAIAIAI QUE LINDO SHAORAN ! ( e se empolga demais e o abraça mais forte , depois ficou vermelha ) Desculpa . Maas que liindo !

Shaoran - E você reparou no detalhe ?

Sakura - Han ? AHH ! UM ANEL ! QUE LIINDO SHAORAN :DDDD³ Brigada ( - tinha sido um ursinho branco com o anel solitario de ouro , que nao minha lingua quer dizer casa comigo , mas na dele nao :( )

Shaoran - Nada :) E aí gente , o que vamos fazer agora ?

Tomoyo - Tá na hora da ceia da Escola .. Acho que temos que ir ! Mas , eu , a Sak e a Mei vamos nos arrumar , ou seja . SAI DAQUI !

Eles ( assustados ) - Ok , tá ..

Shaoran - Sakura , me dá um minutinho ?

Sakura - Siim :)

Shaoran - Depois da ceia tem um baile , quer ir comigo ?

Sakura ( vermelha ) - Cla-a-ro :DDD

Shaoran - Ook , te pego as 22:00

Sakura - Ok Shaoran , até ;) ( fecha a porta ) ELE ME CONVIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU !!

Tomoyo e Meiling Li - QUEM ?

Sakura - SHAORAN !

As três - AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH³³³

Tomoyo - Agora vamos nos arrumar , afinal , precisamos estar belas para eles :) Né ?

Meiling Li e Sakura - Sim !

E elas começam a se arrumar . isso as 19:30 '-- . Detalhe , eu nao demoro tanto , mas elas sim , então se arrumaram . E fizeram cabelo , maquiagem

, banho , mas nao nessa ordem , obvio :) Beem , as 21:30 elas estavam 'prontas' . Poois é , duas horas . DUAS HORAS , onde esse mundo vai parar ?!

Ok , voltando ao assunto ... Beem , vou descreve-las , eu ADORO - . Beem , a Meiling Li estava com um vestido tomara que caia vermelho , com uma

faixa demarcando a cintura dourada , na altura da canela , maravilhosa . Estava com um salto dourado e com o cabelo preso nos palitinhos . A Tomoyo estava com

um vestido dourado , de alcinha , LINDO . até o tornozelo , e estava com uma sandalia vermelha , linda tambem . Com o cabelo preso num daqueles penteados

de princesa , estava absolutamente linda . e o da Sakura é surpresa . Ai , um garoto bateu na porta , as 21:54 .

Elas - Quem é ?

Eriol - O Eriol !

Meiling Li - Tchau garotas , me desejem sorte (yn³

Sakura e Tomoyo - Sorte , voce esta liinda ;)

Meiling Li - Brigada ! ( abre a porta ) - Oii Eriol !

Eriol - Nossa , você está linda :O

Meiling Li - Brigada ! Vamos ?

Eriol - Claro ! ( e vão embora )

Aí , as 21:58 , outro ser bate na porta .

Elas - Quem é ?

Elliot - Elliot !

Tomoyo - Aii amiga , me deseje sorte tambem !

Sakura - Sorte Moyo , voce esta deslumbrante .

Tomoyo - Brigada . Voce tambem , e boa sorte . ( abraça Sakura e abre a porta ) Olá Elliot :)

Elliot -WOW :OO

Tomoyo - Estou bonita ?

Elliot - Nao . Voce tá maravilhosa :)

Tomoyo ( vermelha ) - Hehehe .. Vamos ?

Elliot - Claro , princesas na frente :) ( e fecha a porta )

Sakura senta na cama . E as 22:01 , alguém bate na porta novamente .

Sakura ( abre a porta ) - Sabia que era você .

Shaoran - Oi Sakura :)

Sakura - E aí , como estou ?

_Continua ..._

**Oii gente ! Desculpem a demora , ontem e hoje sai tarde da escola .-.**

**Maas eu tenho alegrias ! Leiam o capitulo e descubram ! Outra coisa , eu já melhorei , obrigada pelo carinho gente ! Beem , a fic já está terminando ... Leiam com carinho os últimos capítulos ta ? Beijoos , responder reviews ******

**Ma Ling Chan –**** Oii , eu também queria . Mas agora ACABOU ,e não tem volta . HUDASHDSAUDSA boom , vamos ao que interessa . EU adoro matar de curiosidade , pois eu sempre morro ;.; HDUASHDSAU beem , ok , eu faço o beijo detalhado , apesar de não ser mestre na matéria beijo .. HSADUDSHUSA que nada , abuso nada ;) beijão ;**

**Isabella Chan –**** Ahh que bom (; eu também gosto (6') Beem , pode crer , eu adoro essas cenas constrangedoras que você falou ;) ahh brigada , espero ter sorte (yn³ beijão isaa :**

**Bruninha –**** Ahh vou te chamar de Bruninha ******** HHDSAUHDSAUDAS , bem , continuando ... AHH EH o/ adoraram meu trocadilho e a cena sem blusa (6 .. HDSUHDSAUASD Brigada amoor , já melhorei (: É , todos queriam um beijo OO . Eu também não , cara , ontem eu vi o capitulo do elevador , perfeito por sinal , e tem uma cena , que , AIAIAI eu me apaixonei pelo Shaoran x.x .. HHDASUHDSAUDSA voltando , Odiamos a Ichigo ******** Beijão Bruninha ;**

**Lexis Chan –**** Que boom (: Depois me diga o que mais gostou e talz .. beijoo ;**

**Gabi GLO –**** Que nada ! Eu sei o que é isso ¬¬ Tudoo corrido ! hUDSAHADSU Ahh brigada amoor , brigada mesmo . Uhules , PODEROSA ! HDSUAHDSAUSDA Brigada pelas melhoras ! Já melhorei , não foi nada no fim ******** Que bom que ta gostando . Continue acompanhando os capítulos finais ! Beijoos ;**

**Natsumi –**** Aii eu amo o jeito das suas reviewws -- Voltando , que bom que está gostando , acompanhe os últimos capítulos de "Amor , será para sempre " HSDAUASHD Ichigo piranha ¬¬'' HASDUDSAHUADS beijão Nat ;)**

**Miiinina Suppie –**** Que bom que gostou ! Depois me diga o que você mais gostou e tal ;) É isso ai , o Shaoran vai devolver na mesma moeda ******** HDUSHDSAUSADH vou continuar ;) beijão ;**

**È isso , minha maior resposta ******** Também , fiquei 125634165 dias fora HJSUDSAHUDAS zueira , beijão gente , brigada pelas reviews , continuem mandando e brigada pelas melhoras também :D **

_**Secret xD**_


	17. Verdade ou desafio ?

Capítulo 16 - **Verdade ou desafio ?**

Shaoran ( quase babando ) - Ah-h-am :O

Sakura estava linda . Ela estava com um vestido vermelho , frente única , até o joelho . Era de seda , maravilhoso . e estava com uma sandalia com um salto

dourada , e com o cabelo preso num coque , igual ao da festa de boas vindas . mas preso com uma coroa . Ela estava muito maravilhosa :)

Sakura - Err..Brigada . Você também tá :)

Shaoran - Então .. vamos ?!

Sakura - Claro :D

E Shaoran pega no braço de Sakura . O que será que acontecerá nessa noite ? Boom , acontecerá muita coisa . continue com a gente e você verá o// ( - HUSADHSDAUHDSA )

Beem , eles chegaram , e todos comeram e bla bla bla .. ai depois eles foram pro baile e bla bla bla .. AHH ! O Elliot pediu a Tomoyo em namoro E ela aceitou :D

Aii , teve uma hora que o Shaoran e a Sakura pararam um pouco de dançar e foram numa sala que nao tinha barulho (- huum ... (6) HDASUHDASUDSA )...

Sakura - Ahh , bem melhor ..

Shaoran - Pode crer . Ah , Sakura ! Cuidado !

Sakura tropeçou numa rede lá , e quase caiu , mas o Shaoran a segurou ( - que liindo ) . Só que ele caiu tambem , em cima dela . Ai , ficou naquela situação constrangedora ,

que rolava um clima , e tal ... foi quando Shaoran começou a se aproximar de Sakura e ela fechou os olhos . De repente , ela sentiu seus lábios tocando aos dele , e ela se sentiu nas

nuvens . Foi como se um sonho tivesse se realizado para os dois . O tempo parou . Foi como se eles quisessem que aquilo nunca acabasse . E eles queriam . E era um beijo

apaixonado , do fundo do coração . Era verdadeiro , e os dois sabiam disso . Os minutos do beijo , depois , iriam ficar na mente deles como horas , e eles nunca mais iam esquecer .

Quando se separaram , Sakura sorriu . Shaoran retribuiu . Ele levantou , ajudou Sakura a se levantar , e se abraçaram . Romanticamente . E ficaram abraçados , até se tocarem que

tinham que sair dali . E saíram , sorrindo . Quando ele foi beber algo , Tomoyo reparou no sorriso da amiga e perguntou :

Tomoyo - O que houve ?

Sakura - Nada , depois eu falo . Se não , vou ter que falar alto :D

Tomoyo - Ok ) Vamos , acabou a festa !

Sakura - É verdade ..

Tomoyo - Ahh , vou chamar todos lá pro nosso quarto , eu tenho uma ideia (6)

Sakura - Okk .. .-.

E todos vão pro quarto . Quando chegam lá , Shaoran e Sakura se olham e dão um sorrisinho , e entram . Tomoyo fala sua idéia genial :

Tomoyo - Então ... Vamos brincar de verdade e desafio ?!

Meiling Li - VAMOOOS !

Elliot e Eriol - Pode ser ..

Shaoran e Sakura - NAO !

Elliot - Porque nao gente ?

Tomoyo - E .. Vocês tem algo a esconder ?

Sakura - Não .. é que ..

Shaoran - É que nós iamos falar "não há dúvida"

Tomoyo e Elliot - Ahh siim !

Tomoyo - Então vamos ?!

Todos - Vamos ..

Meiling Li - Ook ! Eu giro a caneta primeiro .. Eu pergunto pra Sakura ! Verdade ou desafio ?

Sakura - Err .. Verdade ?!

Meiling Li - Ok ! Elliot , meça o pulso dela ( - ja fiz isso x) ) . Vamos lá Sakura , er ..Você gosta de alguém que está aqui nessa roda ?

Sakura - Sim :X

Elliot - Verdade .

Meiling Li - Ok .. Sakura , gire !

Sakura - Er .. Tomoyo pergunta pro Shaoran !

Tomoyo - Verdade ou desafio ?

Shaoran - Verdade .

Tomoyo - Você já beijou alguem nessa roda ?

Shaoran - N-n .. Já .

Elliot - Verdade .

Tomoyo - Okk .. gire a caneta ..

Ai , passaram umas 2 horas , com trezentas verdade e micos , so que tem um porem : o Shaoran ainda nao tinha pedido desafio :X até agora .

Elliot - Eu pergunto pro Shaoran ! Verdade ou desafio ?

Shaoran - Verdade .

Tomoyo - Nao Shaoran . Voce ja pediu muito Verdade ¬¬''

Shaoran - Ok , desafio .

Elliot - Perfeito . Você vai ter que ...

_Continua ..._

**Olá pessoal , eu trago boas notícias ******** acho que vou demorar ainda um tempo pra acabar a fic .. sabe , de repente surgiram idéias na minha cabeça :O HDUSHDSAUDS então , pulem no sofá e façam a festa (h)**

**Vamos lá , responder reviews o/**

**Ma Ling Chan –**** Ahh amei a review -- Que boom que você gostou do 15º capitulo (y) ahh e que grupo é esse ? amei o nome o// beem , é isso , ainda bem que ela acabou , e que não volte o\ poois é , adoro deixar os outros curiosos (6) HDSUHDSAU continue acompanhando , beijos ;**

**Nat –**** Ahh eu amo suas reviews (L³ HDSUHDASUADS beem , voltando ao assunto ... Boom , agora não são mais os ultimos capítulos o/ pense bem :D ok , vou estar lá lendo o// e amei a 'rima' .. hdsauhadsuhdas beijo nattie ;**

**Gabi –**** Poois é , duas horas ¬¬ me inspirei numa amiga minha HSAUHDASUASD beem , fique feliz , nada de últimos capítulos (h) juro que quando tiver tempo leio e comento , já achei e coloquei nos favoritos , e te adicionei no orkut (H) HDUSHDASUDAS beijão gabi ;**

**Isa –**** Aiii o/ minha fic e anti tédio o// HDSAUSDHAUDSA poois é , é esse meu objetivo GADSYGDASYDSA (6) não são mais os capítulos finais o// HDSAUHDASUASD É verdade , esse foi o maior capítulo ******

**Beijão isa ;)**

**É isso .. Continuem com as reviews ou eu paro com os capítulos (6) HSUAHDSUDSA zueira gente , beijão ;**

_**Secret x)**_


	18. A mesma cama

Capítulo 17**- A mesma cama** .

Elliot - beijar a Sakura )

Shaoran ( vermelho ) - Ok .

Para eles foi normal , pois afinal , eles já haviam se beijado antes . Só que sem ninguém vendo . Poois é , eles se beijaram , e demorou um pouco . foi incrivel , pois para eles pararem a Tomoyo teve que falr :

Tomoyo - Er .. Sakura , Shaoran , já podem se separar .

Shaoran e Sakura ( pimentas :DD ) - Er , ok .. 

Elliot - Hehehehehe ... Boom , continuemos :D

3 horas depois , eram 7:00 da manhã :D Mas ainda bem que nao tinha aula né ? Aí , eles foram dormir o/ E acordaram 13:00 no dia seguinte , opa , no mesmo dia :P

Tomoyo - AhHhH .. SAKURA ! UMA HORA DA TARDE !

Sakura - Ahh Tomoyo , e daí ? 

Tomoyo - Sakura , o almoço com seu irmão ! Lembra ?

Sakura ( pula da cama ) - AHH É VERDADE ! VOU ME ARRUMAR , AHHHHHHHHH

E Sakura vai se arrumar , coloca uma calça jeans e uma blusa e sai correndo . Chegando em casa , estão lá : Touya ( - dããã ) , Tomoyo ( - que chegou antes dela ¬¬ ) , Eriol , Meiling Li ,

Elliot e ..

Sakura - Shaoran ?

Shaoran - É .. seu irmão me convidou :)

Sakura - Ahh que bom :D³

Touya - Boom , vamos sentar ?

Todos - Claro !

E todos se sentaram-se a mesa , e começaram a comer e conversar , claro . No fim , teve até troca de presentes , de novo , mas dessa vez era presente feito em casa por você o/ E no fim , todos foram embora ,

na verdade , todos menos Sakura e Shaoran , os outros foram embora mais cedo , inclusive o Touya . Sakura e Shaoran ficaram sozinhos em casa . E quando estavam

indo de volta pro colégio , começou a nevar , e eles ficaram esperando a neve passar . Só que nao passou , e travou a porta . 

Sakura - E agora ?

Shaoran - Parece que vamos ter que dormir aqui ..

Sakura - É verdade / Já mandei uma mensagem para a Tomoyo avisando que ficamos presos , ela repsondeu com um 'ok' . 

Shaoran - Beem , em que quarto vamos dormir ? 

Sakura - Ótima pergunta . Você no quarto do Touya e eu no meu ;) Mas .. OH NAO !

Shaoran - O que Sakura !

Sakura - Nós não vamos ter cobertores o suficiente .-. Meu irmão levou o dele e eu o meu , de inverno . Sobrou um só , que nem é tão quente ...

Shaoran - É cama de casal do Touya ?

Sakura - Siim :)

Shaoran - Então .. ( vermelho ) dorme comigo , aí a gente divide a coberta ...

Sakura ( vermelhona ) - O-o-k .. Beem , vou te dar uma roupa mais quente ..

Shaoran - Ok 

Sakura ( falando sozinha na escada ) - Aiaiai , eu vou dormir do lado do Shaoran ! Nem acredito ! ( - pervertida ¬¬ HJUDSAHDSAUDASH' Desculpa , não resisti :) ) ( pega uma roupa do Touya e desce as escadas ) Toma :)

Shaoran - Ahh brigada :D Você tem roupa ? uü 

Sakura - Err .. nao ' Vou pegar uma blusa do meu irmao :D

Shaoran - Ook .. Vou lá colocar a blusa , depois te encontro lá em cima ;)

Sakura - Ook :D

Sakura se troca e Shaoran tambem . Ele sobe as escadas e Sakura já estava deitada , morrendo de frio . ele deitou , e os dois se cobriram .

Sakura - Boa noite, Shaoran !

Shaoran - Boa noite Sakura :)

E eles tentaram dormir , mas estava MUITO frio , e so o cobertor nao adianta ... precisavam de calor humano ( - nao interpretem errado minha gente ! HDSAUHUSDAHDSAUSDA )

Sakura - Shaoran , você já dormiu ?

Shaoran - Nao , to com muito frio /

Sakura - Poois é , eu tambem ... 

Shaoran - E que tal se nos nos abraçassemos ?

Sakura - É uma boa idéia ! calor humano :)

E eles se abraçam . Além do abraço aquecer , o deles aquecia mais , pois tinha o fogo do amor misturado :') E eles acabaram dormindo .

_Continua ..._

**Oii pessoas que me amam e que eu amo vocês :) ! Desculpem a demora , o fim de semana foi agitado :D Beem , vou responder as reviews !**_  
_

**Nat : WOW ! BETA READER ! HUHDSAUDHSAUDASHUADS Beem , não tem problema não , mas pode fazer outra :D adoro suas reviews ;) Que bom que gostou ! Beijo ;**

**Ma Ling Chan : É , aconteceu ! E eu fiz do jeito que você pediu ;) beem , ficou tão na cara assim :(( HUSDAHDASU beem , você deve ter lido , e é isso sim ;) Ahh , me manda o link , ou algo assim do grupo ? Brigada&beijo ;**

**Gabii : HDSAUHDSAUASDH é verdade , tem festa que vale a pena (y) Mas não deixa de ser um recado , né ? DASHUDSAHADSU Boom , você gostou ? porque já deve ter lido e tal .. Beijo ;**

**Bruninha : HSDFUHDSAUDSAHU tá ok , eu tambem te apelidei de Bruninha :D ( que foi super original , cof cof ) . Ahh , que bom que gostou da vilã mais amada/odiada do Brasil ter saido \o/ Sério ? aii que demais -- Beem , é verdade . EU sempre me ferro :(( HDSUHDSUSDAAhh , o Elliot faria ... HDSAUHDSAUSDA aii eu também amo o elliot :) Ui ui , gatos do "Amor , será para sempre " me fazem ter delirios :)HGDUSAHSDAUHASDU Foi mesmo :0 Brigadão , está aí o capitulo :D Beijoo ;**

**Ginna : É tipo novela da Globo , pra todo mundo continuar lendo .. HDSAUHDSAUDASH zueira , eu gosto de terminar assim (66') HUDASHDSAUSADH desculpe a demora :( Beijão ;**

**Sakusasuke : HUSDAHUDSAHDS eu sou do mal :) Boom , gostou do desafio ? beijo ;**

**Mari May : AHHH MARI MAY ! gdasuhdasusdahu que prazer você aqui :) Beem , vamos lá . Uau , ataque de riso ! HUDSAHDASUASDH beem , que bom que você acha engraçada :D Ahh ! gostou da homenagem :) Ahh , eu gosto , sou sua fã :) HUDSAHDSAUHDSAU Que boom :) Beijão ;**

**Boom , gente , é isso . Até a próxima , e continuem mandando reviews :D Beijo ;**

_Secret x)_


	19. GRD , ouro e reencontros

Capítulo 18 **- GRD , ouro e reencontros .**

Sakura - Huum .. Shaoran ?

Shaoran - Ooi Sakura

Sakura - AHHH que sono ... Que horas são ?

Shaoran - Huum .. 14:00 !!

Sakura - AHHH ! VOU ME ARRUMAR PRA IR PRA ESCOLA !

Shaoran - Porque tanta pressa ?

Sakura - Hoje tem minha apresentação de GRD ! ( - GinasticaRitmicaDesportiva - a das fitas )

Shaoran - Pode crer ! Vamos , eu vou junto , pois tenho que me arrumar , pra ir ver a sua apresentação :D

Sakura - Você vai ?

Shaoran - E você acha mesmo que eu faltaria ?

Sakura ( vermelha ) - D

Shaoran - Boom , é isso . Vamos ?

Sakura - Uhum :)

E eles saíram correndo para o colégio , que é onde estavam as roupas deles :) Claro , tecnicamente eles não foram correndo , foram de taxi :) HDSAUHDSUSDAH' bem , ao chegar lá , Sakura saiu correndo ( agora literalmente ) e pegou sua roupa , vestiu-a e foi pra concentração .

Sakura - Oii treinadora :)

Treinadora - Olá Sakura ! Aqui está sua fita :)

Sakura - Ahh brigada . E aí , quando sou eu ?

Treinadora - Depois que a Ichigo sair .

Sakura - É , desculpa , QUEM ?

Treinadora - Ichigo .

E de repente , a Ichigo sai , só que agora ela era do bem (\o/) e deu oi pra Sakura , desejou boa sorte e saiu .

Sakura - Aii sou eu agora :S

Treinadora - Isso mesmo ! Arrasa Sakura , boa sorte !

Sakura - Brigada !

Shaoran ( gritando ) - Sakura , boa sorte !

Sakura ( vermelha ) - Brigada )

E Sakura vai lá e faz sua apresentação , ficou perfeita , sem nenhum errinho . E todos aplaudem de pé -- !! Sakura sai , e bate com a treinadora primeiro , claro .

Treinadora - SAKURA ! FOI OTIMA ! Agora é só esperar os resultados !

Sakura - Ok .. Vou beber água ;) ( e sai , mas dá de cara com Shaoran , Tomoyo e Touya ) Ah , olá gente !

Tomoyo - CARACA SAKURA , VOCÊ ARRASOU !

Shaoran - Pode crer , foi perfeito !

Touya - É monstrenga , ao menos em algo você é boa o/ Zueira , foi super bom .

Sakura - Ahh brigada gente Espero que tenha sido bom assim mesmo (yn) .

Apresentador - E agora as notas ! As ginastas se apresentem com suas treinadoras !

Sakura - Ahh , eu tenho que ir ! Já volto , beijo !

E Sakura sai com a Treinadora , para um "podiozinho" . Adivinha quem ganhou ?

Apresentador - E a vencedora é ... Sakura !

Sakura e Treinadora - AHHHHHHH !! ( pulando ) GANHAMOS !

Sakura ( subindo ao palco ) - Yes !

Aí a Sakura desce , e a Tomoyo vem correndo , e abraça a amiga .

Tomoyo - AHHHHHH SAKURA , VOCÊ GANHOU !!

Sakura - É verdade !

Shaoran ( abraça Sakura ) - Parabéns !

Touya ( tambem abraça Sakura , geral abraçando a Sakura ¬¬'' ) - Parabens Mala (:

Sakura - Brigada gente !

Ichigo - Er .. posso falar com vocês ?

Sakura - An ?

_Continua ..._

**Oi gente , espero que vocês não em matem pela demora x.x Desculpa MESMO , estava com umas dificuldades na escola e talz ... Época de provas agora , mas eu fiz questão de escrever o/**

**Respondendo reviews :**

**Natsumi : Que nada ! olha , ainda não deu tempo de elr seu capitulo da fic , mas prometo que essa semana eu vou fazer de tudo pra ler o/ tsc tsc tsc .. só com imaginação poluída .. HDSUAHDASUDAS' ... beijos , e desculpa pela demora !**

**Ma ling Chan – HDASUHDSAUSDAH' :O você é vidente ! Boom , espero que você continue gostando dos capítulos , e desculpa pela demora ! beijos ;**

**Isabella – AII MEU DEUS , NÃO ACREDITO QUE FIZ ISSO !! ( se esconde ) ... mas eu já corrigi lá :P Que bom que gostou , e espero que continue gostando ! desculpa pela demora ! beijos ;**

**Gabi – Pode crer , Sakura é mó pervertida ! HUDASHDSUAHSADU' espero que continue gostando , mesmo depois da demora .. desculpa pela demora , falando nisso .. beijos ;**

**Li – Ainda bem ! todos odeiam a Ichigo !! HUDSAHDSAUASH' desculpa pela demora ! mas ta aí o capitulo ;) beijos ;**

**Bruninha – HDSAUHSDAUASDH queria ser a Sakura néé ? HDSUADHSAUDSA' . boom , desculpa pela demora ! mas ta ai ! beijos ;**

**Bruno - :) obrigada pela critica , eu não me abalo não o/ **

**Kammilare – Ahh brigada ! continue acompanhando ! desculpa pela demora ! beijos ;**

**É isso gente .. e desculpem pela demora mais uma vez ! beijos ;**

_**Secret x)**_


	20. Final Feliz

Capítulo 19 - Final Feliz

Capítulo 19 - Final Feliz .

Sakura - Claro .

Ichigo - Bem , apesar de não me arrepender de nada o que eu fiz , quero pedir desculpas , e falar que estou indo embora da cidade pra sempre . Nunca mais vou encher sua paciência ou do Shaoran , porque vocês nunca mais vão me ver . Ok , isso é um adeus .

Sakura - Ok , tchau . ( vira as costas e vai embora )

Tomoyo - Não acha que pegou meio pesado com ela ?

Sakura - Eu não . Se ela diz que não se arrepende do que fez , eu também não me arrependo de fazer isso .

Tomoyo - Aiai Sakura, só você mesmo .

Shaoran - E aí gente , preparados pra festa de fim de ano ? É daqui a 5 dias .

Sakura - IH È ! E EU SOU ORGANIZADORA !

Tomoyo - EU TAMBÉM ! AHHH !

Touya - Organizadoras ? Então , vocês tinham que tá no colégio , porque é a primeira reunião .

Sakura e Tomoyo - AHHHH ! ( e saem correndo )

Touya - Shaoran , você gosta da minha irmã , não gosta ?

Shaoran ( encabulado ) - Èè .. Aham ...

Touya - Olha Shaoran , amor não é minha matéria preferida , mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza : ela também gosta de você . Na verdade , ela o ama sabe ? Ela sempre sentiu isso , só que ela era nova , e não sabia demonstrar . Ok , ela não é mais nova , mas ainda não sabe demonstrar . Aonde quero chegar , é que você tem que falar pra ela o que você sente . Se não , ela nunca via saber . Ih , olha a hora ! Tenho que ir Shaoran , pense nisso . ( e vai embora )

Shaoran ficou sozinho por um tempo . Ele ficou pensando no que Touya havia dito . " Será que Sakura gosta mesmo de mim ? Mas , como eu vou saber ? Só tem um jeito de saber , arriscando !" E ele resolveu sair dali , e ir encontrar com Sakura . Mas Sakura não podia falar com ele naquela hora , e o resto da semana , deduziu ele , ela também estaria ocupada . Então , o momento era o ano novo . Claro . O Feriado mais romântico do mundo .

Passaram-se 5 dias , e durante esses 5 dias , nada demais aconteceu . Elas só ficaram arrumando a festa e eles ficaram com a família . Mas , no dia 31/12 , era o dia mais caótico do ano - com toda a certeza .

Sakura - AHHH , Tomoyo ! Cadê meu vestido ? Você já buscou na loja ?

Tomoyo - Não Sakura ! Eu falei pra você buscar , e eu buscava os sapatos da Meiling Li !

Meiling Li - Caraca ! Tomoyo , você não buscou meus sapatos ainda ?

Tomoyo - Nãão ! e você , marcou nosso cabelereiro ?

Meiling Li - Nãão /

Sakura - AHHHHHHH , VAMOS REDIVIDIR AS TAREFAS !

10 minutos depois , as tarefas redivididas , e todos foram cumprir seus afazeres . Isso era 13:00 . A festa era às 22:00 . Após tudo ser concluido , já era 17:00 . Sim , 4 horas só pra fazer tudo isso ! Um absurdo ! Aí , elas tomaram banho e foram pro cabelereiro , ou melhor, o cabelereiro veio até elas . Fizeram unha , cabelo , maquiagem , e todo esse blá blá blá ! Aí , já eram 19:00 . A 3 horas pra festa , elas foram checar se estava tudo ok com a festa e depois foram colocar o vestido , sapato e tudo isso . 21:00 . Prontas . O vestido da Meiling Li era rosa , que significava que ela queria amor pro ano seguinte ( - uui :P DUHSHAUDSUHDAS ) , tomara que caia , até a canela . Lindo , e ela vestia uma sandália prata , com o cabelo preso num coque . A Tomoyo , estava de roxo/lilás , desejando muito sucesso pro ano que seguia , com um vestido de alcinha , até a altura do pé . Uma sandália branca perolada , estava absolutamente bonita . Com o cabelo preso em palitinhos brancos , estava pronta . E a Sakura , com um vestido frente única branco , que caia ate o joelho , estava esplendida . A sandália e o arco rosa bebê completaram seu visual . Até as 19:30 , ficaram conversando , até que 19:32 , bate alguem na porta .

Meiling Li , Sakura e Tomoyo - Quem é ?

Elliot - Elliot !

Tomoyo - AI meu Deus , me desejem tudo de bom ! E nos veremos lá :)

Meiling Li e Sakura - Tudoo de bom ! Até lá ! ( E Tomoyo dá as costas , abrindo a porta )

Tomoyo - Como estou ?

Elliot - Espetacular , como o de costume .

Tomoyo - Obrigada . E você está feio como sempre também amor . ( - que vaacilo ! ) hahaha , brincadeira , vocÊ esta esplendido .

Elliot - Ok , vamos minha dama . ( E els vão embora )

Às 19:50 , bate outro ser na porta .

Meiling Li e Sakura - Quem é ?

Eriol - Eriol !

Meiling Li -Ok , aí vou eu ! Estou bonita ?

Sakura - Linda Meiling Li !

Meiling Li - AI que bom ! Beijos amiga, até a festa .( E sai abrindo a porta )

Eriol - Acho que não sou digno de alguém tão bonita , sou ?

Meiling Li - Sò por uma noite . ( - Só por uma note , Só por uma noite . Ok , parei :D' )

E Sakura ficou lá duas horas esperando o amado chegar . Aí , alguém , às 21:50 , bate na porta .

Sakura - Quem é ?

Shaoran - Eu .

Sakura (corre pra abrir a porta) - Oi .

Shaoran rouba um beijo da garota .

Sakura - SHAORAN ! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÓS NUNCA VAMOS DAR CERTO , PORQUE VOCÊ INSISTE NISSO ?

Shaoran - Porque ... eu te amo .

Sakura sentiu seu mundo girar . Parecia que ia desmaiar de tanta felicidade . Era tudo o que ela queria ouvir naquela noite - um "eu te amo" da boca dele . Isso poderia mudar tudo naquela noite .

Sakura - Jura ?

Shaoran - Juro , por tudo que há de mais sagrado no mundo .

Sakura - Eu também te amo Shaoran , demais .

E os dois se beijam , profundamente . Mas lembraram que tinham que ir pra festa , e foram . Às 23:59:50 , a contagem regressiva começa .

10 ...

09 ...

08 ...

07 ...

06 ...

05 ...

04 ...

03 ...

02 ...

01 ...

FELIZ ANO NOVO !!

E todos gritam muito felizes essa frase . Cada um pro seu canto . Elliot e Tomoyo brindando , e depois se beijando . Eriol e Meiling Li abraçados , e Shaoran e Sakura , sentados numa colina ...

Sakura - Feliz ano novo Sakura .

Shaoran - Feliz Ano Novo Shaoran .

Sakura - Shaoran , porque você insistiu no nosso amor ?

Shaoran - Não sei , tenho um motivo em especial .

Sakura - Qual ?

Shaoran - Porque o amor , será para sempre .

E os dois se beijam . Tudo iluminado , todos cantando e muitas pessoas felizes no fundo . Como deve ser , o final feliz .

Fim .

**Oi gente ! Desculpem pela GRANDE DEMORA , tava até com medo de vir aqui e vocês me espancarem , mas MUITA coisa aconteceu nesses tempos , e eu não tive tempo , Desculpem mesmo . Agora , depois desse Gran Finale , vou responder as reviews ;)**

**Natsumi-**** Olá , não em mate ******** HUDSAUHDHUSA , boom ,eu também faço GRD ! beem , ela é demais , ganha tudo 8) HUDASUHDSAU , bom , aí está a reação da ichigo , e por favor , diga se gostou do final - HUDASUHDSAH ,beijão ,te amo **

**Ma ling Chan –**** Ooi , pois é ! Chegou com tudo :P HSDAHUDSAUHDA , o vidente, você sabia que esse ia ser o capitulo final ? aposto que não ,UHDSHUAUAHDS . Bom , espero que tenha gostado ;) beijaoo , te amo **

**Bruninha –**** Sabia que você iria sentir falta bruna ,HUDSHUUHDAS . Desculpa pela demora mesmo , mas espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo . Mas é claro , todos são gatos 8) HUDSAHUUDHSA , beijão , te amo ;**

**Gabi –**** ooi ! espero que me perdooe pela demora e que tneha gostado do ultimo capitulo . Aii , eu quero muito saber a sua opnião . eu tmabem odeio gente assim ¬¬ Beijão , te amo .**

**Letícia – Sinceramente , meu objetivo nem era fazer uma continuação . eu só aproveitei os fatos do desenho pra embalar . Mas afinal , sem ofensas , se eu quisesse algo real , não escreveria uma fic ******** mas espero que tenha gostado do mesmo jeito , beijoos !**

**Aii gente , quero MUITO saber a opnião de todos ! beijão gente !**

_Secret x)_


End file.
